


Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет.

by deletedpoems



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletedpoems/pseuds/deletedpoems
Summary: Просто слова, заставляющие тело изнывать от ломящей боли. Просто слова, заставляющие одновременно вспоминать, забывать и ненавидеть простого парня из Бруклина. Немного воспоминаний и много боли.





	Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет.

**Author's Note:**

> Что-то до гражданки, но навеянное именно ей.  
> Лайкнуть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4363691

В висках неприятно стучало, в ушах громко звенело, а от соприкосновения с холодным металлом по телу бежали мурашки, заставляя до боли зажмуривать воспалённые глаза. Было плохо. Было плохо настолько, что хотелось сдаться, хотелось не вынести очередного обнуления или очередной заморозки.

Сейчас, сидя в холодном кресле на одной из секретных баз, где его содержали, Баки думал только о том, что хочет умереть. Он не знал, какой сейчас год, какой день или месяц. Баки не знал ничего, кроме того, что хочет умереть, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя слабым и виноватым перед хилым пареньком, глядящим на него своими большими горящими глазами, который уже давно не хилый, да и наверняка уже далеко не паренёк.

Хотелось забыть всё, что он пережил за все эти годы здесь, хотелось просто перестать существовать и разрушать невинные жизни. А ещё Барнсу хотелось, чтобы этого идиотского, совершенно идиотского Стива никогда не было в его жизни, чтобы не чувствовать себя так паршиво. Вот чего сержанту Джеймсу Барнсу сейчас хотелось больше всего на свете.

Баки знал, что сейчас перед ним появится человек в военной форме и красном берете с идиотским значком, и знал, что последует после этого. Баки, честно говоря, было страшно. Баки было страшно все время, когда он был собой. Он знал, что меньше чем через пятнадцать минут он (бог знает, в какой раз) станет беспощадным Зимним Солдатом и снова отчеканит таким же холодным, как и его рука, голосом: «Я жду приказаний».

От головной боли тошнило, ему становилось всё хуже. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, сержант стал тихонько ударять затылком о жёсткую спинку своего кресла, но боль только усиливалась, как усиливались и старания Джеймса прекратить её. Наконец в помещение, набитое аппаратурой, вошёл человек в военной форме. Военный с минуту понаблюдал за его действиями, ядовито ухмыльнулся и заговорил:

— У нас для тебя прекрасное задание. Тебе точно понравится.

Баки, не заметивший постороннего, остановился и глухо замычал, поняв смысл его слов.

— Желание, — произнёс Военный, держа в руке красную книжонку с изображением пятиконечной звезды на обложке.

Тело Баки пронзила острая ломящая боль, и он закричал. Он чувствовал, что все его кости словно сломались в один момент от одного этого слова, и он чувствовал, как в его груди зарождается ненависть ко всему: к Гидре, к русским, к тем, кого он убил, будучи Солдатом, и к Стиву.

Да, к Стиву. К этому беззащитному двенадцатилетнему мальчишке, над которым постоянно издевались в приюте, у которого отнимали еду и которого били все, кому не лень. Баки ненавидел Стива потому, что чувствовал себя ответственным за его жизнь. Баки ненавидел себя за то, что когда-то заступился за этого малолетку, но если бы Бог (или ещё кто) предложил ему пережить свою жизнь заново, Баки всё равно заступился бы за вечно избитого Роджерса, потому что он не мог иначе.

— Ржавый, — безразлично продолжил мужчина.

Баки застонал. Он в полубреду просил остановиться, просил не произносить код, но всё-таки чувствовал, как пробуждается внутри него Солдат, и пытался отвлечься мыслями о Стиве, наивно надеясь, что Солдат отступит.

_В глаза засветил яркий солнечный свет из прошлого, появились дети, смеющиеся над чем-то, что рассказывал четырнадцатилетний Баки, стоя у кучки детей возле большого окна. Неожиданно в фойе раздались крики, лицо Барнса перекосилось ужасом, и он побежал куда-то вперёд, сшибая по пути ребят постарше, он бежал до тех пор, пока не вырвался наружу, пока не зажмурился от слепящего солнца. Он остановился лишь на секунду и, быстро сориентировавшись, побежал дальше. В нос ударяли кружащие голову запахи распустившихся цветов, и было хорошо, тепло и сладко, а он бежал, не чувствуя ног. Вперёд и вперёд._

_Он заметил товарищей, носящихся туда-сюда, что-то друг другу орущих и испуганных. Барнс подбежал ближе и увидел то, что едва не вывернуло его желудок наизнанку: Роджерс сидел на земле, из его ботинка торчал ржавый гвоздь, а из ноги капала ярко-красная кровь, окрашивая молодую весеннюю траву. Баки бросился к нему:_

_— Стив, ты как?_

_— Хорошо? — Стив ненадолго задумался, словно оценивая ситуацию. — Да, я в порядке, хорошо. Болит немного._

Если честно, Стив не любил, когда его считали слабым, и сам старался этого не показывать. Строил из себя героя, заступался за тех, кого обижали, а Баки это бесило, однако он никогда не ругал Роджерса за это. Хотел, ох, как хотел поругать, но просто не мог. Ему становилось стыдно за то, что такой беззащитный Стив Роджерс имел смелость противостоять кому угодно, порой даже рискуя собственной жизнью, а Баки — нет. Баки считал себя трусом. Считает и сейчас, умоляя военного не продолжать.

— Семнадцать.

_Барнс издал очередной вопль, прокричал что-то неразборчивое, и, наконец, увидел Стива поздней ночью в комнате, уже довольно подросшего с момента последней встречи минуту назад. Теперь Стив стал чуть старше, а его лицо украшала лёгкая царапина на щеке, но он улыбался и, наверное, был счастлив. Баки стоял рядом, приобнимая Роджерса за плечо, рассказывал что-то о планах на будущее и постоянно посмеивался, шёпотом вскрикивая: «Можешь представить?!»_

_— У нас будет квартира. И…и мы заведём собаку. Да! Можешь представить?! У нас будет чёртова квартира! И собака! Собака! И квартира! Ты же любишь собак? Нет, представь!_

_Стив улыбался изо всей силы, улыбался так, что его щёки неприятно ныли, а царапина саднила, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Он называл Баки дураком, а тот лишь смеялся, крепче обнимая. И в этот момент Баки мог поклясться, что был самым счастливым человеком на свете. Он чувствовал их частицей бесконечности, смотрел на тёмно-синий белый потолок, и, пока нёс какую-то чушь, в его голове крутилось одно: «Не могу поверить! Этот парень влюблён в меня, как и я в него. Вау!»_

— Рассвет.

 _Баки сильно нервничал, обнимая Стива за хрупкие плечи, нервничал, когда тот попытался его поцеловать, и нервничал, когда Роджерс кивнул, одобряя его действия. Баки нервничал всегда, когда Стив был рядом, и чувствовал себя полнейшим дураком, но каким счастливым дураком он себя чувствовал, когда возвращался в их собственный дом, когда они часами болтали обо всём на свете, когда Стив засыпал, работая над очередным рисунком, или когда Стив накрывал Барнса одеялом зимними вечерами, пока тот читал._

Баки был настолько счастлив, что осёкся и потерял контроль.

Больше Баки не видел Стива, не слышал слов военного и не чувствовал себя счастливым дураком. Злость охватила его с головы до ног, и всё, чего он хотел — это избавиться от ломающего рёбра изнутри сердца. Баки понимал, что перестаёт быть Баки Барнсом, и сдался после пяти минут борьбы с самим собой.

— Я жду приказаний, — сказал Солдат.


End file.
